


Not This One

by Qion



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Murder, Queerplatonic Relationships, Self-Doubt, all the love advice, bim is a good friend, yandere needs a hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-30
Updated: 2018-07-30
Packaged: 2019-06-18 16:54:55
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15490437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qion/pseuds/Qion
Summary: Love is a concept not at all foreign to Yandere, especially when it comes to his devotion to his Senpai. A bad case of unrequited affection is. When Yandere finally snaps and his own self-worth is plummeting with his failed love, it's up to a certain show host to remind him that love can be more than just a rough road to failure.





	Not This One

**Author's Note:**

> The concept of a platonic Bim/Yandere relationship came from my friend and it grew on me so fucking fast.  
> But this is also just my excuse to write Bim as the love guru I know he is  
> I regret nothing

It just wasn’t fair. 

Yandere sniffled, rubbing his eye with a hand slick with blood in a half-hearted attempt at wiping away the onslaught of tears. The other kept a tight grip on the worn handle of his knife, the blade swinging precariously as he trembled with shaky breaths. 

He had worked so hard for his Senpai. Yandere took great care in making sure that his beloved would stay happy. He left little presents at his desk, made sure to keep track of his items so his Senpai didn’t lose anything, and even got rid of all the pesky students who kept bothering him! 

The white of his uniform shirt was completely soaked through, blood dripping off of the hem of his skirt to leave behind a crimson trail down the clean hallways. Everything was blurry from unshed tears building up and spilling over his eyelashes, lights blending together and giving the world a hazy look. 

He sacrificed so much to make sure his Senpai would be satisfied, bent over backward to cater to his every whim. And instead of thanking him, of praising him and loving him like he should have, his Senpai went off and gave his heart to another girl.

Yandere briefly saw a flicker of blue as Google walked down the hall, pausing momentarily before continuing much closer to the wall. He barely gave it a second thought though as he trudged down his path. 

She was so pretty too. Beautiful mocha hair and a graceful smile. She smiled so much at him, laughed so cheerfully at his Senpai’s jokes, hugged him so lovingly. But wasn’t he pretty too? Why wasn’t it him there? What did she do right that he didn’t?

His knees felt weak and before he knew it, Yandere was on the floor, bawling as the knife fell from his hands so both of his palms could hide his face. He was making the hallway look like a murder scene, drenched in as much blood as he was. 

He was so angry. He tried to forgive this transgression, tried to get Senpai’s attention back on him, but nothing worked. Both his Senpai and that girl treated him like he was some kind of vermin under their feet, like everything he did was worth nothing in their eyes. What else was he supposed to do?

His hands slipped from his face to wrap around his chest, hugging himself tightly as he shook his head until his hair was flying across his face. HIs shirt was sticky with the blood of what could have been his lover and it was only then that Yandere realized what he had done. 

The mostly quiet tears morphed into full-blown sobbing, gasping for breath as he curled up even tighter against the wall. He buried his head in his legs, shutting out the outside world as best as he could while his fingers clawed at his skin. 

Their love was supposed to be eternal. They were supposed to live happily together with Yandere doting on his Senpai at every waking moment. Why didn’t it turn out that way?

He heard the sound of something coming down the hall, but he ignored it even when it slowed down in front of him. It was only when a hand tentatively came down to rest on his shoulder did Yandere even think to look up. When he had sufficiently wiped away his tears so that he could actually see who was in front of him, Yandere felt the first hint of surprise when he saw Bim’s concerned face. 

His dark hair was slicked back, not a single strand out of place. His glasses were polished until they reflected Yandere’s miserable state back to him, his suit pressed and smoothing off the sharp angles of his body. A frown ruined the almost perfect look he presented as he looked over Yandere worriedly. 

“Are you alright Yan? Should I call the Doc?” he asked, the questions rolling smoothly off of his tongue as he eyed the blood staining the student’s uniform with some caution. Yandere couldn’t bring his voice to speak, so he only shook his head. 

“Yan, really, if you’re hurt then you should go see the Doc. I can jus- oh.”

The realization seemed to strike him mid-sentence, concern briefly fading into a shocked awareness before melting away into understanding. 

“How about we go to my room then? You can wash off and I can let you borrow some of my old clothes if you want,” he offered. Yandere shook his head again. He didn’t know if he could even stand up. 

“Alright.” Bim sighed and shifted, the hand momentarily disappearing so he could sit himself down next to Yandere. 

“Your suit…” he mumbled, something resembling a protest as Bim’s black pants became stained with the dark red liquid surrounding him. 

“It’s not like this is the only thing I own,” Bim retorted, a joking tone to his words before he settled back down to a serious expression. “But anyways, love troubles?” 

Yandere nodded, slowly lifting his head up. “Senpai loved another girl,” he said quietly, his words muffled from the occasional heavy breath he had to take to recover from his bout of crying. “She was so pretty. Why did he like her and not me? Aren’t I,” he had to pause to forcefully rub his eyes in order to stop the tears from leaking out again. “Aren’t I pretty too?” 

Bim said nothing, but his posture was open. Yandere took the silence and ran with it. 

“I did so much for him. I-I did so much more than that girl, but he st-still loved her instead of me. Did I do something wrong? What did I miss?” 

Yandere knew that his voice was starting to rise, growing to a frantic level, but he did nothing to stop it. 

“I did so much! I was willing to give up everything for him and he just threw it all away!”

The anger was quick to die off into a melancholy sorrow, his words trailing off as he posed his last question to Bim. 

“Aren’t I enough?” 

Bim was silent for a minute, contemplating his potential answers before his head turned to face Yandere. “I can’t tell you that.” 

Yandere could only stare with a bewildered expression on his face, eyes wide as he froze. 

“I think you’re enough for anyone, but not everyone has my standards,” he explained carefully. “Sometimes love can go both ways, and it’s beautiful when it does, but sometimes it’s a one-way street. Someone might love you and someone might not. You can only do so much. Whether or not they want to accept it is up to them, if you get what I’m trying to say.”

Yandere nodded, slowly perking up as Bim rambled on. 

“Maybe this time around, it didn’t end all that well, but there’s always next time! You have the whole world to pick from if this one guy didn’t suit you!”

Bim was falling back into familiar territory, loud and confident with the dazzling smile of a show host as he opened his arms up. Without a second thought, Yandere quickly rushed to hug him, burying his face in the once white dress shirt. Bim’s arms wrapped back around the student, rubbing circles into his back. 

“Besides,” he whispered, a mischievious grin on his face, “I can always hook you up with a date if you really want me too.” 

Yandere sprung to life, his head shooting back up to stare at Bim with stars in his eyes. “Really?!” he gasped, doing a complete 180 in personality. 

Bim laughed and winked, nudging Yandere with one hand. “What can I say? Perks of being on TV.” 

Yandere practically squealed, vibrating with excitement as his arms squeezed Bim as hard as he could. “Thank you, thank you, thank you!”

Soon, they were both laughing, previous Senpais forgotten as they eagerly planned out Yandere’s new date. To any passerby, they must have looked insane, covered in blood and sprawled on the floor with huge grins and rapid-fire conversations, but to be fair, they were already fairly insane. 

They just managed to work with it. 


End file.
